jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
JJay Lata szkolne
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) JJay miał taką matematyczkę co mówiła że go nie dopuści do matury z matematyki i okazało się że matma była 2 czy 3 najlepszym wynikiem w szkole ale przecież tam są tablice wzorów! No ale psze pani ja tylko wzorów nie umiem resztę umiem! Co pani chce żebym obliczył? niech mi tylko pani wzór poda masz je umieć! NO ALE NA CHUJ? na maturze mi dadzą tablice wzorów! a-a-ale nie umiesz wzorów! no nie umiem! bo nie muszę umieć! JA CIĘ NIE DOPUSZCZĘ ANDRZEJ NIE DOPUSZCZĘ CIĘ! nawet jeżeli on jest minimalnie dwójkowy ona musi mnie tam dopuścić JJay zawsze wkurwiał nauczycieli od matematyki czy ekonomii bo oni nie ogarniali jak on coś liczył i potem mieli ból upy że eee zgapiłeś! nie no obliczyłem bez twojego wzoru szmato trudno to jest ci tak zrozumieć? oni uważają że to jest jakaś kurwa motywacja dla mnie to było wręcz przeciwnie nie dopuszczę cie do matury taa? spróbuj mnie kurwa nie dopuścić on nie miał tak że będzie się starał bo nauczycielka go nie dopuści on miał tak że Ja ci udowodnię że dasz mi dwójkę, dopuścisz mnie ledwo i ja będę zajebisty fuck off JJay właśnie tak rozjebał nauczycielkę od ekonomii Ale pan nie wie skąd ten wynik jest Ja nie wiem? to ty nie wiesz skąd mi wyszedł ten wynik ale spoko mogę ci wytłumaczyć i on jej musiał tłumaczyć jak on to obliczył i dosłownie on stanął przed tablicą i jak nauczyciel stał przed całą klasą i przed nią tłumaczył no i to do tego stopnia to jest to i dlatego to jest to i logiczne musi być to 12 miesięcy i tak dalej no to mogę dać ci tylko 4+ alee zrobiłem wszystko dobrze no ale bez wzoru em...ale...okej fuck it okej niech będzie kurwa 4+ pierdol się Każda babka od angielskiego miała z JJayem kurwa masakrę miał jedną nauczycielkę naprawdę spoko (podstawówka) cała reszta gardziła nim bo im wytykał błędy trafiał na debilki które go nie lubiły on nienawidził ich bo one mogły próbować go udupić ale wiedziały że nie mają szans to był jedyny przedmiot z którego był naprawdę dobry można powiedzieć że to był jego talent do tego stopnia był dobry w angielskim że mógł naprawdę czuć się tak pewnym siebie że on widział jak je to wkurwia one się nigdy nie poddały one zawsze próbowały on pamięta że w technikum on nie miał podręcznika on drukował strony na zajęcia i ją tak to wkurwiało jak tylko przychodził czas na jakieś kartkówki sprawdziany to ona to robiła z taką kurwa niechęcią ona dosłownie chciała to powiedzieć ale nie mogła najniższa jego ocena to była 3 jak zrobiła test ze zwrotów frazeologicznych ale kazała je zapamiętać co do każdego łącznika i tak dalej a on tak ale ale to jest tak nie to zależy gdzie zostaną użyte te zwroty frazeologiczne one mają różne formy psze pani WYKUĆ, UCZ SIĘ NA PAMIĘĆ i widział jak się ucieszyła "mam go" Im pózniej w szkole tym mniej wymagali umiejętności recytowania formułek jakby chciała tego na lekcji ale kiedy chodziło o sprawdziany nie było sprawdzianu "napisz mi formułkę jak się robi taki i taki czas" tylko po prostu no tam trzeba było umieć tego używać Większość angielskiego to była Ktoś szturcha JJaya ee masz czytać co mam czytać no to okej JJay robił wszystkie zadania tylko że on robił je tak szybko że to było bez sensu one właśnie go nie lubiły vo robił wszystko co było potrzebne do rozwiązania tych zadań, zadania? okey I can do it pah pah pah macie 15 minut na zrobienie tego okej aha aha tu tu tu tu dobra ile nam zostało? 14 minut okej xD JJay miał myśl taką Że on będzie ostatnim pokoleniem gdzie bycie zajebistym z angielskiego jest wyczynem on dosłownie myślał że ludzie którzy aktualnie mają 17-18 lat każdy z nich będzie dosłownie na moim poziomie na jakim byłem a nauczanie przez niego angielskiego jest debilizmem bo nie ma zamiaru uczyć i nie będzie miał kogo uczyć bo wszyscy będą umieli to idealnie co się okazało? jest zacofanie momentami naprawdę widzi zacofanie w angielskim przez to że teraz jest właśnie więcej i filmów i gier i tak dalej spolszczonych to ludzie mają mniej tego niż kiedyś JJay myślał że jak będzie miał 24 lata to większośc 18-19 latków nie będzie może biegle się posługiwała angielskim ale nie będzie miała problemu takie 0 problem z angielskim a tu się okazało że kurwa dupa on nigdy nie zapomni nauczycielki która kłóciła się z nimi tomato i potato tomato to jest ziemniak potato to jest pomidor przecież się nawet mówi potato keczap to nie jest dowcip to jest czysta prawda ona go wysłała żeby znalazł słownik i udowodnił całej klasie jakimi są idiotami że myślą że potato to jest ziemniak a tomato to jest pomidor To jest jedna z najgłupszych historii jaką posiada on w repertuarze i to jest czysta prawda, to była nawet jego wychowawczyni i ona wiedziała że on jest z angielskiego dobry więc posłała go po słownik "Andrzej idź teraz kurwa po słownik i tak dalej i tak dalej żeby wszystkim udowodnić bo się nawet mówi potato keczap" I do dzisiaj pamięta jej wytłumaczenie dlaczego potato to jest pomidor bo sie mówi potato keczap I to był dla niego przełomowy moment, taki Toż to jest błąd toż to jest idiotyzm Można popełnić błąd językowy raz i powiedzieć people's zamiast people na przykład nie? to jeszcze rozumie, okej dobra podwinął się język chciał powiedzieć people powiedział peoples albo child's jako liczba mnoga zamiast child ale pomylenie kurwa potato z tomato to jest kurwa, to nie jest brain fart i potem kłucenie się jeszcze z ludzmi to było takie łatdafak Kategoria:Pasty